A data center can include a plurality of racks to store a plurality of servers. The plurality of racks can each include a plurality of rails that can enable a user to attach the plurality of servers to the racks and/or remove the plurality of servers from the racks. The rails can be used to move the plurality of servers into the racks and/or remove the plurality of servers from the rack.